


Picking Up the Pieces

by geekBoots



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-12-06 21:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekBoots/pseuds/geekBoots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A (hastily written) hurt/comfort ficlet about Geordi and Data. Ending is pretty weak, and will therefore gladly take critiques and suggestions! I'm always looking to improve my writing, so don't be shy.</p>
<p>Rated T for explosion-induced injury. Whump warning. DaForge if you have slash goggles on, but nothing explicit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picking Up the Pieces

Exiting the turbolift, Geordi rounded the corner at full speed, nearly knocking into a clueless ensign. Without stopping to apologize, he dashed wildly down the corridor, toolkit still clutched tightly in hand. His harsh, panting breaths came at the expense of his burning lungs, but he could not slow down. His best friend was in trouble.

At last, he came to the site of the accident. He could smell the burnt polymer before he even got there. Dark, acrid clouds still gushed from one of the conduits where smooth wall used to be. Several security officers combated the still-smoldering source of the smoke and medical officers were on scene, rendering first aid. Despite the thick haze, LaForge could see a figure who appeared to be resting against a damaged panel on the opposite side of the hall.

"Data!"

The android stirred slightly at the sound of his own name, attempting to orient on the sound, but could only waveringly raise his head a few centimeters. As Geordi approached, he could see that there were several jagged tears in his friend's uniform. Jutting awkwardly from one was a long, sharp piece of conduit. A thin yellow fluid had begun to seep into the cloth below the wound, and continued to darken the surrounding area at an alarming rate.

"Data, don't worry. I'm here. You're gonna be all right."

"I … am not capable … of worry, Geordi."

Hands shaking, he pulled out his tricorder.

"Are your internal diagnostics still online?"

"Yes. I am damaged."

Geordi wanted to laugh and cry simultaneously. In spite of himself, some part of his brain found time to marvel at Data's capacity for stating the obvious.

"I can see that. We'll get you all patched up soon enough."

He held the tricorder close to the shrapnel. It had pierced Data's abdomen just under the protection of his tripolymer ribs. The device beeped and flickered discouragingly at him. He took a deep breath.

Reaching for his toolkit, he took mental stock of the situation. Judging by the amount of coolant Data was losing, the metal appeared to have punctured at least one major liquid storage unit, and the self-repair mechanism was clearly not equipped to handle this serious an injury. Presumably, there were additional internal injuries that were simply not visible to the naked eye. Compensating for the electromagnetic properties of the materials in Data's torso, he swiftly recalibrated his VISOR to peer inside his friend. There was extensive damage to several subsystems. Nothing irreparable, he noted with relief, but nonetheless Geordi hated to see Data like this. To be reminded that he was just as fragile as the rest of them.

As if to break Geordi's darkening stream of thoughts, Data spoke gently.

"Geordi, I would not advise … removal of the shrapnel while I am active as I will, in human terms, 'bleed out.'"

Geordi cringed involuntarily at his friend's cold assessment of his condition.

"I am detecting fluid around my central power cavity. Recommend deactivation, removal … of the foreign objects and … repair to all affected syst-"

Data seemed to flinch suddenly, and his eyes widened. A few seconds later, the yellow fluid began to run from the corner of his mouth. Seeing the concern plain on Geordi's face, he reached out weakly and placed his pale hand on the engineer's sleeve; an imitation of human attempts to comfort one another. A second later, the hand slipped slipped and Data's head fell slowly to his chest.

" … Data?"

No response. The Chief Engineer sighed heavily and, trying not to look into Data's now-lifeless eyes, reached around to the small of Data's back. Locating the series of depressions next to the android's spine, he pressed the top one. Better safe than sorry when it came to electronics. Especially when it came to circuitry as delicate and complex as Data.

Standing, he walked past the scorched section of wall to Dr. Crusher. She was holding a silvery device up to a minor wound on a science officer's arm.

"Remember, I want you to come to sickbay tomorrow and have myself or Nurse Ogawa check to make sure it's healing properly. Is that clear?"

The officer nodded and walked off, still looking a bit dazed. LaForge steeled himself and walked up to the Doctor.

"Hey, Doc."

"Geordi. What can I do for you?"

"It's Data. He was … hurt in the accident, and I'm gonna need a grav-sled to get him to Engineering."

Somberly, she replied, "Of course. I'll have one sent up here right away."

Automatically, he thanked her and went back to Data's still form. He took a seat on the floor next to him, head in his hands, and waited for the grav-sled to arrive.


End file.
